


Carry On Countdown-Time

by ThatOneRegina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: COC 2018, Carry On Countdown 2018, Penny has to save the day and put everyone in line, baz and simon both being nervous wrecks, floral suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRegina/pseuds/ThatOneRegina
Summary: This is kinda loosely based on the prompt, time. It's centered around running out of time, in a way, but I just got this idea as soon as I saw the prompt and went with it. I hope any one reading enjoys!





	Carry On Countdown-Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda loosely based on the prompt, time. It's centered around running out of time, in a way, but I just got this idea as soon as I saw the prompt and went with it. I hope any one reading enjoys!

Simon

I look at the clock for about the thousandth time that hour. There’s only thirty minutes left.

I start pacing the room, trying to calm down. I grab the small tray of sour cherry scones out of the fridge in the hotel room. They’re supposed to be for later, but I’m so nervous, I need to do something other than looking at the clock every two minutes. I grab a scone and start eating it immediately, my head still half in the fridge, ignoring Penny’s note that specifically tells me not to eat any.

Then Penny walks in, looking at the clock and saying “Almost time.” before looking at me, standing by the fridge, holding a tray of sour cherry scones and shoving my third one into my mouth.

She doesn’t yell at me like I thought she would. She just tilts her head to the side and sighs, saying, “Oh Simon. You’re really nervous, aren’t you?”

I put the tray of scones back, nodding.

She walks over and gives me a hug, but not before saying, “Don’t you dare touch my suit with your scone covered hands. I think I like this suit and tie look.”

She pulls away, keeping one hand on my shoulder. Her suit does look really nice. I’d say snazzy, but the last time I said that Penny yelled at me.

“Simon, why are you so nervous? You’re going to be fine. Just wash your hands, stop eating, and calm down.” She says, taking a stowaway scone off of the counter and putting it in the fridge.

“Scones are calming me down. But, Penny, I don’t think I can do this. I’m going to screw it up. I just know I’m going to fuck everything up, because I’m the terrible boyfriend, how… how can I do this?”

Penny puts her hands on either side of my face, almost crushing my cheeks together, like a grandmother does to a baby.

“You are not a terrible boyfriend, Simon. You can do this, I know you can. All you need to do is calm down.”

I shake my head, “No, but,Penny, I can’t-”

Penny drops her hands and walks right out of the room, mumbling “Gods, we don’t have time for this.” as she goes. I’m so shocked I stop worrying about the time or anything at all, I just stand in the middle of the room, mouth wide open, staring at the door. She just walked out. In the middle of my sentence.

Then the door opens again, and Baz stumbles in, almost falling on his face.

“Hey!” He yells, looking back at Penny, who’s standing on the other side of the door.

“You two are both acting insane about this and we only have fifteen minutes left, so calm each other down. I don’t care how, just do it. See you in fifteen.” Penny says, slamming the door.

I’m about to complain about it, but then I look at Baz. Dear Gods.

He’s wearing an angel white suit with a gold floral design on it. His hair is falling in strands into his face. He looks more beautiful than ever.

And completely terrified.

It’s been about six years since we left Watford, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him terrified like he is right now.

His eyes are wide and he’s even paler than usual. He keeps tapping his leg(a nervous habit he has. He hardly ever does it.)

As soon as I look into his eyes we’re both walking towards each other, meeting a few feet from the door, wrapping ourselves together in a tight hug.

“Are you freaking out too?” Baz asks me. If he had acted like this six years ago I’d have been shocked, not knowing what to do, but we’re comfortable around each other now. We know how to comfort each other.

“Yeah, so much,” I reply, stroking his hair.

We pull away from each other, but Baz’s hands are on my neck and mine are on his face.

“Why are you nervous?” Baz asks, worry now showing on his face.

“I’m the terrible boyfriend,” I whisper, trying to look anywhere but his eyes, focusing on his forehead,“How am I going to be good at this?”

Baz’s worry melts away, turning into a sad concern.

“You are not a terrible boyfriend,” Baz tells me, looking intensely into my eyes, “You are the best boyfriend a guy could ask for. Would I be doing this in,” Baz looks at the clock, “Approximately eight minutes if I didn’t believe that?”

I laugh a little, more relieved and happy to hear him say that than actually finding it funny, and hug him again.

“What about you?” I ask him, “Why are you nervous?”

Now Baz looks away from my eyes, but over at the clock again.  
“The same as you, in a way. I was afraid I wouldn’t be good enough, or I’d do everything wrong. I’m better now though,” he says, smirking, “After seeing how big of a mess you were.”

I scoff and roll my eyes. I may have picked up a few habits from Baz over the years.

The door opens, but stops half way.

“Are you decent enough for me to come in?” Penny yells.

Baz turns around, looking at the door.

“Yes, Bunce, we are completely decent, you can come in.”

Penny walks a few steps into the room, smiling when she sees that we’ve both calmed down.

“Good, because you both need to get downstairs, now.”

Penny closes the door, leaving us alone in the room again. Baz starts for the door, but I grab his hand.

“Baz, I… wanted to make a speech, but you know how bad I am with words, but… I just love you so much. I hope you know that.”

Baz turns towards me and smiles. He hardly ever smiled like this at Watford. Truly and completely happy. He does it all the time now.

“I do know, Simon. And I hope you know that I love you so much too. I will always love you. Until the end of time.” He puts his hands on my neck again, looking into my eyes.

“Now,” he says, smiling even more, if that’s possible, “Let’s go get married.”


End file.
